1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to distributing video and more specifically to detecting and correcting stability issues with video timing signals received from a video source.
2. Background Art
Video distribution networks are increasingly common installations in commercial and residential facilities. Components of a video distribution network are typically located throughout the facility and networked allowing video to be distributed from one or more video source to one or more video sinks. For example, a typical video distribution network in a home may comprise a multitude of video sources, such as Blu-Ray Disc Players, media servers, digital video disc (DVD) players, Digital Video Recorders (DVR), and cable boxes. These video sources may be centrally located such as in an equipment rack in a closet and distributed via a chain of switches and repeaters to various video sinks, such as television displays, computer monitors and projectors, throughout the home.
Certain video sources, such as cable boxes distributed to customers from cable companies, may transmit digital video signals which are unstable or do not conform to standard digital video formats. Unstable video from a video source may not be displayed properly. Accordingly, there is a need for devices, systems and methods for detecting and correcting unstable video.